


WALTZ WITH DEVIL

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: "Love ain't no fairytale, love is a buried nail."





	WALTZ WITH DEVIL

**Author's Note:**

> "Love ain't no fairytale, love is a buried nail."

01  
“你带我来这里做什么？”  
被这么问，男人意味不明地笑了笑，放下左腿，双手在王座两侧的扶手上施力，慢慢地站了起来，以绝对的高度俯视着站在不远处的庄吾，那姿态真的如同睥睨众生的王。  
倒是完全不介意自己此时的位置，庄吾闲适而又自在。他笑了笑，抬手擦了擦脸上的伤口，即将干涸的血液在他相互摩擦的指腹中间消散：“来看属于世界破坏者的王座吗。”说着，年轻的魔王抬起了头，毫不畏惧地对上门矢士的双眼，笑容灿烂，其中的含义却晦涩不明。

“这么理解的确没什么错。”门矢士往前走了两步，然后步下台阶。每靠近一点就感觉到彼此的信息素开始在这个空间里疯狂碰撞，隐隐有要炸开来的态势。见庄吾脸上的表情已经出现了裂口，那轻微皱起的眉头透露出源自对抗本能的杀意，门矢士的冷静与理智占了上风，让他看上去更气定神闲一些，但体内的血液开始了又一轮咆哮，几乎沸腾。它们从心脏开始流向全身，也将征服欲强化至顶点。

才解除了变身没多久的两人都默契地选择将腰带遗忘在脑后。身体的反应比大脑更快，在模糊的视线突然明朗的同时，两人已经缠斗在了一处。

在这场结局既定的打斗完全开始之前，庄吾抓住了对方瞬间的迟疑，靠着几乎暴走的本能，将机会攥到了手中。他捏着门矢士的衣领，有些脱力地将他压在了身下：“两天前才对我进行了标记，现在就想杀人灭口吗，太过分了。”尽管说的话听上去像是在控诉，可庄吾的语气却没有平仄起伏，如果不是因为有些剧烈的喘息，他就像是在说一件再寻常不过的事情。将口中血液和唾液的混合物吐在一旁的地上，年轻的魔王胸膛正大幅度地起伏，呼吸沉重。

丝毫没有自己正身处下位劣势的自觉，门矢士对上庄吾的视线，像是要给他什么信息，亦或是要读懂他的眼睛：“那你现在坐在我身上是想干什么呢，时王？”  
双唇微张，年轻的魔王缓缓吐出一口气，舌尖探出，将有些干燥还沾了血的唇舔到湿润。然后他将死死捏着男人衣领的手松开，以胜利者般的姿态俯视对方的同时将腰身轻微弓起，双手撩起宽大上衣的下摆：“做一件我没有做过的事情。”

正在考虑自己要不要把这个得寸进尺的小孩儿扔在一边时，门矢士发现对方只解开了他的腰带，然后将还沉睡着的性器握在了手中。庄吾下身已经脱光了，可他却丝毫不介意赤裸的膝盖杵在坚硬的地板上，而且他并没有避讳男人的视线，直直地迎了上去：“对自己标记过的人应该很容易硬起来吧？DECADE先生。”那语气里的挑衅与少年人独有的撒娇意味对半掺入，落在听的人耳中像极了勾引。

“那就得看你做得好不好了。” 男人的声音不紧不慢，像个教导者一般，但他浑身并没有在此时彻底松懈。门矢士看见庄吾正用手刺激着他那还没有反应的阴茎。少年身上的衣服轻轻巧巧地垂下来，刚好遮住了他的腿根处，其下的整条腿却让人一览无余。  
“做好这件事对于一个魔王来说可不是什么好事情。”见手中的性器已经渐渐有了勃起的迹象，庄吾将指腹贴上了顶端处，细细摩挲，直到它受到刺激完全站立。

完全不介意唯一的观众的目光，庄吾将两根手指含入了口中，细细舔舐直到确认它们足够湿润，这才抽了出来。俯下身，将一只手撑在门矢士身侧，他弓起腰肢找了方便的姿势，然后把手指缓缓插进了才愈合不久的后穴里：“唔…”哼声短促而有些沉闷，少年缓缓出了一口气，坦然地迎上男人如有实质的视线。

他自己做的扩张显得有些潦草而且不够熟练，可他似乎并不在乎。支起身体，庄吾用手握着门矢士的性器根部，翘起屁股将穴口对准了坚硬的顶端。ALPHA的身体本就不是用来的承受欲望的，这样显得有些粗暴的动作让年轻的魔王自己吃了不少苦头，可他却不想用OMEGA那样的方式把对方吞进去。  
他要为自己保留疼痛，在臣服与依附的扭曲关系当中留存一丝半缕的理智。

粗大的肉刃一寸寸挤开因为痛楚和撕裂感颤抖着的甬道，坚实而显得有些残忍地推入，直到彻底插进最深处。某种意义上来说是第一次承受欲望的身体被如此对待实在是有些吃不消，庄吾咬着牙，没能阻止从口中挤出的痛呼和颤抖的吸气声。

毫不客气地用双手撑着门矢士的胸膛，庄吾的手指挣扎着收拢，让那宽松的品红色衬衫在掌心产生褶皱：“哈……哈……”无关快感，他感觉到的全部都是身体对他的控诉。勉强在腰部恢复了一些力量之后抬起屁股，开始吞吃体内的性器，庄吾感觉一双大手隔着布料贴了上来，却不给予任何帮助。

“……抱我。”眼眶有些刺红，身体被冲顶，肠道被填满蠕动的感觉让庄吾呼吸急促起来，数十下的抽插后疼痛已经开始减退，丝丝缕缕的痒在他身上每一个位置时隐时现，他忍不住伸手碰了碰自己的性器，上下撸动了两把却是不满足，只好加快了扭腰的速度：“到你的王座上去。”  
握着魔王的腰肢让他猛地坐下，一口气把自己的阴茎整个吃进体内，门矢士听到他拔高的呻吟，感觉掌中的身体战栗着欢愉：“让我到王座上去操你？”话音还未落，男人就感觉对方已经有些湿润的甬道颤抖了一下然后开始止不住地收紧：“是吗，时王？”

“啊……嗯、是……”话音刚落，庄吾就感觉自己的身体在一瞬间变轻，两人的结合处却狠狠地撞在了一起，让他疼得倒吸了一口凉气。双手勾住门矢士的脖子，他被对方抱在怀里，双腿缠上对方的腰，一步步朝王座靠近。

在踏上台阶之前刻意停顿，门矢士借着姿势的便利往庄吾体内撞了几下，让他的叫声都有些变了调。

一步步走到王座边上的路实在是过于煎熬了，庄吾感觉自己已经被插得感觉到了疼，肉刃直接抵在了他的最深处，还会因为对方抬脚往上走的动作产生细微的撞击。他不禁抓住了门矢士的西装外套，有些吃痛地咬住了对方的肩膀，然后换来了惩罚似的、打在他赤裸臀肉上的一巴掌。声音清脆却又不算疼，年轻的魔王耳朵都红透了，他感觉到了细密的刺痛，然后屁股就落在了对方掌中，被狠狠地捏了两下。

终于被门矢士抱着坐上去之后，庄吾轻轻抽了一口气，眉头微皱。这王座真是太过分了，又冷又硬。年轻的魔王实在想要抱怨，可眼下的情况却让他不能抱怨。与材质坚硬又冰冷的王座相比，插在他后穴里的肉刃实在是太过灼热了，一遍遍捅开他柔软的甬道，从脆弱的粘膜和前列腺上碾过，每次都又深又重地操到了最深处，恨不能立刻就把他搅成一滩湿润的春水，融化在身下这块石雕上。

“用身体坐上来也是个不错的选择。”已经被操得浑身发软的庄吾笑容有些得逞，他眼角已经红透，湿润的双唇开开合合之间完全将呻吟放了出来，而那双纤细修长的腿也缠在门矢士腰上，不住地颤抖。他似乎已经丝毫不介意自己此刻的处境，反倒以胜利者一般的姿态享受起这场性爱来。

原本撑在王座扶手上的左手抬了起来，一把勾住了门矢士的脖子，庄吾半强迫地让对方与自己额头抵上额头：“吻我。”  
“太得寸进尺了，时王。”眼睛里似乎闪过一丝料峭冷光，男人的语气有些嘲讽意味，他猛地将性器抽出，再狠狠地对着少年体内的前列腺碾了过去，一口气捅进了最深处。  
被突如其来的大力抽插弄得禁不住软了腰，年轻的魔王尖叫着射出了第一轮精液，他感觉自己体内正传出痉挛，让颤抖蠕动的后穴就像是在刻意取悦入侵者一般。

作为至仁至善的魔王，最重要的优点之一就是不会轻易放弃。庄吾的手没有放开，笑容里突然出现了与他年纪不符的轻浮，他用另一只手将身体稍微撑起，伸出舌尖舔上了门矢士的唇，从唇角的一侧到另一侧，然后有些报复性地咬了一口对方的唇肉：“太小气了，恶魔先生。”

两人身体相连的地方已经泥泞不堪，性器上的黏液、甬道为了减少疼痛和折磨而分泌出的水液，鬼知道一个ALPHA为什么会有这个功能，庄吾多少有些不满，他宁可撕裂和血液多一点，而不是像现在这样，明晃晃地感觉自己正被另一个ALPHA操到出水。

在庄吾的脑海中闪过这所有的想法时，门矢士反倒不说话了，他往前凑了一些，迫使对方仰起脖子，承受来自他的，一个毫无温情可言的吻。牙齿磕碰，舌肉相抵，绝不交缠只作对抗，他们交换唾液与血，相互撕咬如同两只野兽，却在终止前的数秒中留给了彼此浅浅的吮吻。

环着自己腰部的两条腿收紧了一些，门矢士不管三七二十一就将这个动作当成了勾引，开始换着花样与角度往庄吾体内插，时而蹭过前列腺，时而只靠柱体不痛不痒地摩擦，就是不给彻底的痛快，恶劣至极。

濒临高潮却无论如何都达不到顶点的感觉让人如遭酷刑，庄吾感觉自己的小腹开始抽动，甚至有些疼痛。发出一声叹息似的呻吟，他将身体的重量大半都交给了王座，而自己则伸出手来摸上了双腿间的性器，丝毫不在意门矢士几乎要把他洞穿的目光，在这场属于两个人的性爱中开始了自慰。

可是少年的手方才动了两下，那扬起的大手拇指还没来得及按上最敏感的顶端，他的动作就被制止了。男人俯下身来吻住了他的唇，还恶劣地将他握着性器的手拿开了。两下深深的吮吸之后舌头长驱直入，它扫过牙根，撩拨上颌，最终勾起庄吾那也已经蠢蠢欲动的舌头，啜饮血液一般地夺取。

成功从这个吻中尝到了甜头的魔王放弃了抵抗，他被亲得有些头脑发胀，扭腰任由对方掌控自己的身体，并且激活每一处带有快感的开关。他感觉才有些消退了的标记在第二次高潮之后有了波动，它像是隐藏在体内最深处最隐秘的恶魔种子，又像是即将脱痂愈合因而发痒的伤疤，将一种本不该属于他的骚动牵引而出。

半勃起的性器有些湿漉漉的，庄吾的精液有些射在了门矢士身上，有些则落在了自己身上，他吸了一口气，喘息因为后穴还在被抽插而颤抖。他双腿略微夹紧，蹭了蹭对方有力的腰肢，甬道因为期待被射入精液而蠕动着阵阵收缩，所有的动作和反应都熟练得让他看上去不像是一个ALPHA。

得寸进尺地贴上去，庄吾让门矢士可以用更方便的姿势在他体内肆虐，开口说话时还在不住地喘着气：“……射给我…快……”  
“这种处境下还能泰然自若地发号施令，那我就更不能满足你了。”捏着少年的腰，男人将插入的性器抽出，用顶端抵住了前列腺，刻意地开始摩擦。  
“那…啊…！个根本、无所谓吧……”他说着话，原本还氤氲着一些朦胧的双眼中，突然带上了几分尖锐的、赤裸的挑衅与引诱：“或者…嗯、请门矢士先生坐回王座上……？”这话甚至不能称作暗示，因为意思太明显了。

也不驳回这个要求，门矢士将庄吾抱起，一个转身之后坐在了王座上。突然用俯视的视角看着总是各种意义上都身居高位的男人，少年的心跳变快了些，ALPHA骨子里的征服欲让他感受到了异样的快感，甚至不需要抵上前列腺的抽插，他几乎就要在这种情况下迎来第二次高潮：“啊…嗯、啊……”  
有些酸软的双腿跪在王座上，庄吾双手挂在椅背上，低下头与门矢士额头相碰，在对方似有若无的帮助下开始用身体吞吐那坚硬烫热的性器。穴口已经被摩擦得有些肿，水光泛滥，点点来自他体内的血丝下落。

“我快…啊、被你给榨干了…嗯……”明明自己就坐在别人身上扭动腰臀，毫不满足，可庄吾偏要逞这一时口舌之快。快感一遍遍撞上他的腰，从脊骨开始电流般冲向他的大脑皮层，引起迷幻而令人震颤的酥麻。  
在那手感极佳的臀肉上打了两下，让隐隐约约的巴掌印在白皙的皮肤上浮现，门矢士腰上用力，狠狠地往庄吾体内冲顶：“小鬼，你的话太多了。”  
“唔…！”被打了之后的刺痛会缓慢地转化成针刺一般尖锐的麻，甚至让庄吾开始觉得有些舒服。这可不是什么好的征兆，他想着，从喉咙里挤出了短促的哼声。但身体可不管他脑子里在想什么，原本就被操开了的、敏感至极的穴肉又出现了明显欢喜谄媚的反应，不停地收缩，将插在体内的肉刃绞紧，还让他的腰差点软下去无法继续动作。

新鲜的刺痛在手掌撞上臀肉的时候传来，庄吾浑身一颤，感觉到了放肆而用力的揉捏，还有把他的脑子搅得有些混浊的快感。原本挂在椅背上的双手像是投降一般地滑下来，搭在门矢士肩膀上，他停下了太过激烈的交合动作，凑近了伸出舌尖索要亲吻。

沉下身体，开始轻轻缓缓地晃动腰肢，庄吾双手往中间并拢，环住门矢士脖子的同时凑得极进，让两人无法避开彼此的视线：“……射给我，标记快要消失了。”  
在臀肉上来回揉弄的手顿了顿，男人看着在高潮的边缘发抖的少年，眼睛中的意味晦暗不明，语气完全是陈述而平稳的：“你想保留这个标记。”  
“是…嗯、至少现在我想。”不住地喘着气，庄吾把头埋进了门矢士的颈窝里，再次伸手去碰自己的性器，数下抬起又落下，加之指腹在铃口处的刮搔摩擦，他终于如愿迎来了第二次顶峰。这次他全都射在了自己掌心。

诚实的孩子是需要得到奖励的。

将庄吾的身体抬起，察觉到了他浑身的战栗却没有犹疑，门矢士重重地往深处操了数十下，然后在少年的身体稳稳落下的时候，在他体内成结。  
“呜……”发出一声有些绵长的呜咽，庄吾又一次感受到了身体被强制撑开到极限的撕裂感，还有除了宣誓主权之外只会让他受伤的动作——门矢士在他的颈肩连接处咬了下去。空气中的信息素因为这腥甜的味道蓦地产生了暴动，却又因为少年体内的标记正处于被补全的状态而被镇压。

大量微凉的精液注入体内，甬道被彻底灌满，被补上了标记的身体几乎在顷刻间就软到了不可思议的地步，空气中原本还有些碰撞的信息素完全趋于平静，庄吾感觉到了说不上熟悉的迷失感，体内的咆哮与沸腾，还有最强烈的对抗欲，全都转换成了臣服与依附的欲望。

浑身都在轻微的战栗当中迎来了前列腺高潮，年轻的魔王软着腰埋在破坏者的颈窝里，任由对方舔舐吸吮他的伤口，并且隐晦地咽下他的血液。他嘴中吐出细微的呻吟，察觉到饱胀感带来的微妙甘甜，阵阵灼热与软麻从深处往外扩散，绷紧的后腰似乎还泌出了点滴不显眼的汗液。眼角的湿意很快隐没了踪迹。

眯着还有些无法聚焦的双眼，庄吾伸手在有些弧度的小腹上抚过，又入了迷似的去触碰两人结合处。他现在浑身上下都是门矢士的味道，身体里分不清到底是分泌出的水还是精液，黏腻的混合物把他填满，像是融化的奶油一样鼓动他的欲求。他的脸红透了，发情一样的高热展露在皮肤表层。

脚趾微微蜷缩，庄吾惊叫了一声，耳尖烫热抽动。他的两手颤抖着合拢，然后脱力般地松开。在体内的性器有消退迹象的时候又迎来一波高潮，他感觉大腿根部传来有些发麻的痉挛，膝盖也有些发软。  
ALPHA是不可能做好受孕准备的，可庄吾总觉得某个入口被打开了，这种感觉并非来自于肉体上，而是来自于门矢士那碾压性的标记。

手脚都软得不成样子，被男人压在王座上的时候少年全身的重量都不再属于自己。无力地攀附着椅背，庄吾跪在椅子上，屁股为了被插入而翘起，胯骨处被牢牢地禁锢在门矢士手中，在反抗能力全失的如今根本无力动弹。他的上衣起了褶皱，尽管还是规规矩矩地挂在身上，却已经没了什么作用，脆弱的颈肩暴露在空气中，刚才被啃咬的伤口赤裸裸地坦诚在男人视线里，带来征服的快感。

第一次标记并不是在眼下这种情况发生的，那个时候要疼得多。在经历完一场殊死的战斗之后，被迫解除变身的庄吾直接被按在了尘土飞扬的地面上，布料撕裂的声音之后就是钻心蚀骨的剧痛，醒来的时候他躺在了自己的床上，骨头散架一样的感觉都无法掩盖体内的震颤，那是象征着镇压的标记带来的。所以他根本就来不及去体会在标记刚刚落下之后发生的事情，也就对现在发生在自己身上的事情始料未及。

呼吸变沉，身体也变得像是灌了铅一样的重，庄吾感觉门矢士从背后贴了上来，撤出了几分的性器带出了些许他体内的精液，濡湿的感觉让穴口微微嗡动，如同一张吸舔着糖果的嘴，湿漉黏腻而不知满足。

两边的乳头都挺立着被捏在手中，插在体内的肉刃恢复了完全勃起的长度和硬度，一点点开始了律动。庄吾的呻吟变得绵软，还带着些媚意。门矢士的手在他的胸上肆虐，指甲刮搔他的乳尖，又在周边揉捻，连乳晕都不放过。少年的后脑开始有些抽痛，可浑身上下每一处都密密麻麻无休无止地传来酥麻与快感。

“呃、呜……”对于一个本应是处于上位的ALPHA来说，想要跪下臣服求欢、摇尾乞怜的欲望，体力的大量流失，理智被驱逐，渴望被粗暴对待的身体，所有的东西都显得太陌生了。庄吾死死咬着牙，却也没能抑制住从口中留出的，像是发情雌兽一样的呻吟。

“这、哈啊……！是、什么……”被操得晕晕乎乎，庄吾配合门矢士抽插的频率扭起了腰，浑身都泛起了情动的粉色。在背后都能大致猜得出他此刻的表情，既错愕，却又无法抗拒的沉溺。  
“发情期？”用疑问回答了疑问，门矢士的恶劣在此时显露无疑。作为一切的始作俑者，他比庄吾要更清楚掌下这具身体的变化。原本就被驯服了的穴肉变得谄媚至极，甚至一遍又一遍饥渴地贴附上来，蠕动又绞紧。更深处就如同被创造出了一个隐秘入口，为了被打开并且被填满，开始不停地吮吸着插入体内的肉棒。

“不、嗯…啊……不是…”眼角滑落了过多快感带来的泪水，庄吾的呼吸都在颤抖，根本吐不出连贯的词句。他只能感觉到自己的后穴被填满碾压，前列腺被重重的冲顶照顾着，而且就算门矢士的动作已经舍弃了技巧，让他们的交合变得更像充满兽性的交配，也完全无法折损被肉棒插入带给他的蚀骨快感。尽管没有见过任何一个在发情期中等待受孕的OMEGA，但他几乎无法否认，自己现在像极了那副模样。  
这副无力抵抗的样子可比刚才的游刃有余可爱多了。

微微将腰身弓起扭动，庄吾想让门矢士把手从他的胸上拿开，肩膀微收挺起胸膛的动作却更像是他把自己送到了对方掌心。他的眼中含泪，视线模糊不堪，开口说话时声线都在止不住地打颤：“别、啊…！别碰了……！”哭腔听上去带着些委屈与祈求，“什么…都、不会……哈啊…！有的！”

在乳肉上稍微用力拧了一把，门矢士身下动作不停，放慢了速度之后凑到庄吾耳边，压低了声音：“你被我标记了，所以照样会像omega一样受孕，时王。”这话如果在清醒的人听来，只会被一笑置之，但在这种敏感的特殊状况下，在脑子晕晕乎乎，还被连续不断的发情热纠缠的魔王耳中，门矢士的话语就是恶魔的低鸣，蛊惑人心的颂唱，具有无与伦比的力量。

“不…可能……”下意识开口否认，庄吾本来还想拼命摆脱这种致命的暗示，却在门矢士的手换了一个位置之后发出了有些绝望的短促呜咽：“呜…”  
尽管射入体内的精液已经在抽插的过程中被带出去了不少，但还是有大量的留在体内，而男人的掌心就正正好好地贴上了少年还有些凸起弧度的小腹，抚摸的力度极尽暧昧与暗示：“这就是证据。”

每一寸渴望疼爱的媚肉都被扎实操过，粗大的肉刃几近整根抽出，再彻底没入，后穴欢愉着颤抖着，被撑开时顺从地接纳，黏腻地纠缠上去。庄吾无法再开口接话，想要用来阻止门矢士的手也着魔一般地搭在了自己的半边臀肉上。他的呜咽断断续续，听上去像是沾了蜜糖的糖果，极尽甜蜜与粘稠。蜿蜒在他大腿内侧的水液冰冰凉凉，又被不断流出来的温热液体取代，所有的一切都无法消去从深处蒸腾而起的热。

理智飘飘忽忽就像天边的云一样开始变得遥不可及，庄吾因为血肉被牙齿破开而发出痛呼，却无法再把持自己最后的分寸。他的不断流下眼泪，眼眶发红，面颊与鼻尖都浮着一层情动的颜色。灼热的吐息掠过湿润的双唇，他被勾着下巴迎接亲吻，尝到属于自己的腥甜。

不知何时搭在小腹上的手被门矢士的手覆盖，细细收紧缓缓摩挲。在又一次接受射入体内的精液时，庄吾脑海中私语如同针刺般的切切察察转换成了一声沉闷的咆哮。

02  
“哈……哈……”睡衣的下摆被撩起，庄吾闭着眼睛，一抹嫣红爬上他的眼角，湿润的泪滴几乎在眼角成型。他将左手抵在唇边，止不住地喘息。年轻的魔王正跪坐在自己的床上，被世界的破坏者环在怀中。腰肢轻微弓起，少年胸前的两点被掌控在对方手中揉捏，乳尖也被指甲轻轻刮过。

在肉粒变硬之后，门矢士将手转移到了庄吾胸的外侧，微微施力，就像是真的在挤奶一样往中间按压。火辣辣的刺痛引起战栗，庄吾的呻吟突然拔高，甚至带着些哭腔。他的后腰处蓦地抽动了数下，空气中突然飘起了一股本不该出现的气味。胸上的胀痛有所缓解，温热的液体晕湿了睡衣，还有几滴顺着他的身体滑了下去。

“呜…！嗯……”颤抖的声音里带着一种松了口气的解脱，庄吾本有些绷紧的腰终于得到了稍许放松。

自第二次标记已经过去了一个月，这段时间里，庄吾会和门矢士按时见面，并且在避人耳目的情况下解决生理问题，如果忽略掉同为ALPHA的盖茨那变得微妙又掩盖不住烦躁的眼神，一切并没有什么变化。  
可就在今天早晨，庄吾发现自己的身体有了些不对劲。他的乳头开始有些发胀，整个胸口都沉浸在微微的抽痛中，像是有什么东西正挣扎着要出来一样。把所有可能的前因都联系起来一想，他就猜测到了大致，甚至可能是最接近真相的可能。  
咬了咬牙，当他打算自己草草处理一下目前这种尴尬的状态时，罪魁祸首却恰好挑准了时机出现。

在对方充满了打量和兴味的眼神下，庄吾放下了自己撩起衣服的手，直接扯着人上了床。  
谁做的事情，就该由谁来负责。

上衣的扣子被解开，裤子也被脱了下来，庄吾仰面躺在床上，膝盖被门矢士按着，双腿大开，已经勃起的性器和湿润的穴口叫人一览无余。肠道里的软肉已经被渗出的液体打湿，开始敏感的颤抖，情欲的颜色在大腿根部晕染开来。

乳尖附近还有乳汁的痕迹，庄吾感觉内部还在狠狠地抽动，更带出了让他觉得有些不满足的空虚感。肉穴内已经足够湿滑，在那么多次的标记之后，掌下这具身体只要感受到熟悉的信息素之后就会变成这副模样。两根手指在穴口略微撑扩之后一口气探入，门矢士听到庄吾的呻吟，而内里的媚肉也贴了上来。

前列腺处被细细摩挲，庄吾的腰再次开始战栗，他双手放在头的两侧，抓着枕头微微收紧。口中的呻吟有些破碎，他在门矢士的手指增加，并且用性交一样的方式开始抽插时，弓起腰身，忍不住地扭起了屁股。

“哈、哈啊……”乳尖顶端处又挤出了几滴乳汁，庄吾眼中泪水滑下，视线恢复了原本的清晰。他体内的手指顺势抽出，粗大肉刃不带一丝缓冲的就将顶端插入，然后在媚肉的迎合下一寸寸到了最深处。

折叠着的双腿被打开到极致，后穴被填满的充实感弥补了一部分不满足，庄吾将头扬起，张开嘴接受上下的侵犯。柔软的唇瓣贴在一起，唾液与呼吸激烈地交换，灼热的体温让人头昏脑涨，空气中信息素的浓度涨到了前所未有的高，这让少年感觉自己仿佛被泡在酒里，后穴里也变得越来越湿。

不知道是不是因为身体有了变化，庄吾能比之前任何一次都能感知到门矢士的一举一动，尤其是开始不停捣弄他的肉棒，那样的坚硬与滚烫，其上的青筋、最细微的颤动，还有对方打开他身体的方式，坚硬的顶端撑开穴口，柱身把甬道扩张到极限，紧密的结合，所有的细节都在脑海中被无止境地放大。

太过了。

口中的呻吟因为门矢士的操干而变得甜腻，在前端没有得到任何抚慰的情况下达到了高潮，庄吾的身体内部又开始了痉挛，湿润的肉穴就没有一处不敏感，甚至不需要对方刻意地去照顾他的前列腺，他就可以凭借着摩擦带来的快感轻易达到高潮。

“嗯…啊……”随着律动的加快，庄吾胸上乳汁溢出的速度也开始变快，酥麻与痒纠缠在一起，制造了一个急需要被填满的空洞。他沉浸在后穴被贯穿的快感之中，却也无法彻底忽略上身尴尬的情况：“哈…啊……摸、摸我……”眯着迷蒙泪眼对上门矢士的眼睛，少年眼中已满是欲望，胸口也挺了起来。  
对方如自己所愿的那样开了口，门矢士却还是没有轻易地回应他的要求，而是握着手里的腰肢，狠狠地从前列腺上操过，感受着甬道的震颤与蠕动：“看来你很喜欢这种感觉？”

“也不、唔呃……看看是谁…的错……！”少年带着鼻音的声音里全是控诉，却并未反驳对方话里的一个字。在惊叫着接受了一次恶劣的撞击之后，庄吾毫无威慑力的瞪了门矢士一眼。  
为了防止欺负得太过让小朋友炸毛，男人让对方的腿缠上了自己的腰，抽了枕头垫在少年腰下，轻轻律动着俯下身去一边吻他一边用手指刺激那湿漉漉的乳粒。

细微的不满被掩盖，庄吾敛下眼睫，闭着眼睛将腿收紧，诚实地接受起此刻的快感来。太过温吞的摩擦让内里的软肉不再满足，渴求被粗暴对待的欲求迫使它们贴覆上去，阵阵吮吸着律动的肉刃。  
将身下的抽插加快，门矢士从最敏感的乳尖上擦过，两指夹着乳肉，指腹贴上去扣弄揉捻，如愿地让庄吾仰头开始喘息，呻吟也带上了哭腔，而环着他腰的双腿也在收紧之后有些无力地松开了一些。

手掌被乳汁濡湿，两人紧贴的地方也被少年射出的精液沾满，门矢士将上身直起，一手捏住庄吾的腰侧，另一只则继续在那变得有些绵软的胸部上按压着，感受着身下人的心跳与战栗，让白色的液体点点滴滴的溢出。

源源不断又沉重尖锐的快感从每一处与门矢士有接触的地方传来。乳尖刺痛酥麻，只是轻轻的戳弄按压都会引起战栗。庄吾的甬道在两次高潮之后再次进入了极度敏感的状态，他此刻已经不需要技巧带给他的愉悦感，而是需要来自标记主人直接又凶狠的撞击，以此来弥补他肉体深处的震颤：“快、嗯…快一点……”

下一秒，本来插在体内深处的肉刃猛地拔出，只留下顶端的部分在后穴里。门矢士的手几乎在庄吾的腰侧留下了痕迹，可没有人在这个时候去抱怨。微微沉下腰，他将性器直直操进了少年的体内，变快的速度和加重的力道让掌下的身体抖了抖，甚至微微瑟缩，可已经记住了他的形状和他带来的快感的肉穴却乖巧而诚实地贴了上来，无法克制地颤抖着，极尽所能地吮吸着入侵者。

“呜……”在并未成结的一次稍显短暂的内射之后，庄吾脸上浮现了即将迷失一样的神色，口中吐出细微的呜咽，如同渴望得到交合快感的哀求低语。浑身都弥漫着情欲的热量，浅淡的粉色蒸腾在表皮，大腿根部战栗痉挛，后穴绞紧。他被绵长的前列腺高潮冲刷着，迷恋地嗅着空气中的气味，颇有些情迷意乱。

肩颈上的伤疤已经结痂愈合，露出了与周围皮肤不和的颜色，庄吾看着门矢士贴上来，已经做好准备接受对方再一次的刻印，却在闭上眼睛的时候接到一个吻。


End file.
